


How would you do it?

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: A short piece about killing.





	How would you do it?

”How would you kill me?” Hannibal asked, perfectly placid features seemingly immobile.

“With my hands,” Will replied, almost casually.

“There’s an intimacy in that form of murder is there not?”

“Perhaps you would like it like that, me taking your life, watching as your life drains from you.”

“I would very much like to guide your becoming.”

“Aren’t you already? Isn’t that the whole purpose of your existence now?”

“You are cruel as ever, I would be the Hannibal to your Scipio.”

“Scipio defeated Hannibal Barca.”

“Indeed he did.”

“Who’s for dinner?”

Hannibal’s slow smile lit up the room.


End file.
